


Should I Stay Or Should I Go Now?

by wingardium_letmefuckyou



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gender Neutral Apprentice, Other, Sharing a Bath, gender neutral reader, neck massage, no nudity tho, some spite and some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingardium_letmefuckyou/pseuds/wingardium_letmefuckyou
Summary: What happens when after a tiring day you find Consul Valerius in your bathtub?





	Should I Stay Or Should I Go Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Based upon a prompt challenge. The prompt was ‘What the hell are you doing?’ with Valerius and as added challenge the emotion ‘pure fucking spite’

Sore legs, an aching back, tired eyes,… Today had been a long day.

A whole delegation of Prakran diplomats had arrived around noon and you had been busy the whole day welcoming them, showing them around and assisting the Countess wherever you could. 

It is almost midnight and you finally have some free time for yourself. A warm and relaxing soak in the bath before bed is exactly what you need right now. 

You make your way through the dimly lit hallway, wrapped in nothing but a sheer robe. No one else sleeps on your floor so you always have the bathroom just for your own use. Oh, you hope there are some of those Nevivon salts left. Nadia had gifted them to you for your last birthday and they did wonders for the muscles. 

You push against the door of the bathroom to open it and to your utter surprise and annoyance someone must have had the exact same idea as you and decided to use the bath. 

“What the fuck!”

Granted, it’s not your most graceful reaction but you are tired and can’t really help your outburst. Several candles are lit and the scent of expensive oils hangs in the air. Lounging in the pool is the last man you ever expected to meet in your bathroom.

It’s Consul Valerius… 

“Have you ever heard of knocking, Witch?” he sneers, looking at you like you are some kind of idiot. You probably look like one, with your mouth hanging open and eyes the size of saucers. 

Of all the people you could find in your bath it had to be Consul Valerius. You hate the man with an unseen passion, or at least that’s what you tell yourself. It’s easier to pretend that you dislike him than actually admit you find him insanely attractive. 

You quickly recover your wits, stepping into the bathroom and crossing your arms over your chest while you huff. You silently pray that the fabric of your robe is substantial enough to cover most of your intimate parts. 

“What are you doing here?”

“What does it look like?” Valerius sneers again, he’s clearly just as annoyed with your presence as you are with his. You roll your eyes in response, you have little patience left for him right now. 

“Might I remind you that this is my bathroom. You don’t even sleep in this wing.”

“Mine was taking by one of the Prakran diplomats, so I used this one,” Valerius just shrugs. Entitled prick. He must have known that this is the bathroom you use every day. 

“You could have asked first,” you say, not even trying to keep the frustration out of your voice. 

Valerius has the audacity to actually laugh. 

“What are you going to do Witch? Drag me out of the water?” 

You glare at him, too tired to proceed in a battle of wits or to give him the pleasure of reacting to his taunts. How dare he be so insufferable and so goddamn handsome at the same time. The flames of the candles are reflected on his pale skin, little water drops shining on his chest. He rarely wears his hairs loose but right now it is cascading down his shoulders, the ends floating on the water. 

Wait, what is that behind him? You gasp with indignation when you see the empty jar of Nevivon salts on the edge of the pool. 

That’s it, that’s the final straw. You’re tired and sore and you won’t let the arrogance of the Consul stop you from relaxing. Without hesitation you step closer to the pool, dipping a toe in the water, then the rest of your foot, followed by your leg. Valerius’ eyes grow wide, watching your every movement. 

“What the hell are you doing, Witch?”

“What does it look like?”

You retort by throwing his own words back in his face. You lower yourself completely in the water, the heat already doing wonders for your tired muscles. You sit down opposite of Valerius, leaning your head back against the edge of the pool. It’s big enough for both of you to sit without actually touching one another.  
For once, the Consul seems to be at loss for words and you can’t help but smile at that observation. 

There’s a long and slightly uncomfortable silence where you both try to ignore each other and just soak in the water. You adjust your head a little bit to get more comfortable and you can’t stop the pained hiss when your body protests against the movement. Damn your sensitive neck, you’ll probably still feel the soreness tomorrow. Your hands make a feeble attempt at loosening the knots but it’s difficult trying to reach. 

The sudden sloshing of water surprises you and suddenly Valerius is making his way towards you. Thank gods he’s wearing a robe too, you’re not sure if you would have been able to deal with full nudity right now.

“Wh-what…?” you stammer as he gets closer. 

The Consul doesn’t answer but positions himself on the edge of the pool, swatting your hands away from your neck. Before you can even protest his soft and nimble fingers have replaced your own and they start working at your cramped muscles. Oh, this feels heavenly. Valerius has the pressure just right, not too hard, not too soft. His hands are warm and soft and you’re practically melting under his touch. You’re so relaxed that you can’t even begin to care when you groan and sigh every time he hits a sensitive spot. No one has ever massaged you like that before. 

You almost miss it when he murmurs softly, next to your ear. 

“You work too hard.”

A hum in response is all you can manage right now, your eyes closed and your head leaning against his thigh. A small voice in the back of your head tells you it is a very good looking thigh but you file that thought for later.

You do notice that at some point his hands move up from your neck to your hair, gliding through it in an almost tender gesture. You struggle to stay awake, feeling warm and safe and oddly happy. The last thing you can think of before you succumb to your fatigue is how this wasn’t such a bad coincidence after all.


End file.
